Notre rêve
by Yume U
Summary: Lors du festival de Konoha, Sasuke et Naruto passe leur première et unique nuit d'amour ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes s'aiment d'un amour fou, mais refusent de l'avouer à l'autre. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu changera leur vie... SasuNaru. C'est ma première Fanfic.
1. Le festival

_**Notre rêve**_

Résumé : Lors du festival de Konoha, Naruto et Sasuke passe leur première et unique nuit d'amour ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes s'aiment d'un amour fou, mais refusent de l'avouer à l'autre. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu changera leur vie...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Kishimoto, malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Les pensées de Naruto sont entre guillemet.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le festival

POV : Naruto

La fin du mois de juin est très importante pour les habitants du village. Il souligne non seulement le début de l'été, mais aussi le jour de la naissance de Konoha. Tout le village se rassemble pour fêter cet événement avec un festival où il y a des kiosques de jeux d'adresse et de nourriture. Certains vont au cimetière pour rendre hommage à leur proche ou pour remercier les précédents Hokage d'avoir si bien protégé le village.

Moi, depuis deux ans, je viens sur la tombe de mes parents pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils ont faits pour moi. Je me sens triste de ne les avoir jamais connus, mais je me console en me disant qu'ils veilleront toujours sur moi peu importe l'endroit, mais aussi parce que j'ai de supers amis sur qui je peux toujours compter. Surtout un en particulier.

Même s'il ne le montrait jamais, pour Sasuke, j'étais son meilleur ami. Il était toujours là pour moi et moi pour lui peu importe la situation, dangereuse ou non, mais pour moi, il représentait plus que ça. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je savais que lui et moi avions un lien spécial qui ne pouvait se briser. Je croyais que c'était de la haine, mais le jour où nous avons eu accidentellement notre premier baisé, je me suis rendu compte que c'était tout autre chose. Quand Sasuke a pris les coups qu'Haku m'adressaient, lors de notre mission au pays des vagues et qu'il est tombé dans mes bras, j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de lui et qu'il était très important.

Aujourd'hui, après trois ans et demi d'absence, il est de retour à Konoha en ayant fini d'accomplir sa vengeance. Nous avons tous les deux maintenant 18 ans et je suis encore plus amoureux de lui que jamais. Il me voit juste comme un ami et non comme un amant, donc j'essais de faire taire cet amour pour pas souffrir. Tous les jours, j'ai envi de lui dire ce que je ressens, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit dégouté et qu'il ne veuille plus être mon ami, ça je ne le supporterais pas.

Une larme vint rouler sur ma joue. Je souffre en silence depuis maintenant six ans et j'en peux plus. Tous les jours, je le vois entouré par les filles du village et moi j'en suis vert de jalousie. L'une des seules filles qui ne lui tourne pas autour est ma confidente de toujours : Sakura Haruno. Elle est la seule qui sait que je l'aime d'un amour profond depuis nos 12 ans et que j'en souffre atrocement.

Plus le temps avance, plus je me laisse mourir à petit feu par cet amour à sens unique. D'autres larmes glissent sur mes joues pour venir rejoindre la première sur la tombe de mes parents. Ma vision devient de plus en plus embrouillée et mon corps commence à trembler. Je laisse sortir toute la tristesse et la souffrance que j'ai accumulée depuis toutes ces années en me laissant tomber devant la tombe de mes parents.

Fin POV

Un peu plus loin, une ombre se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière.

POV : Sasuke

Je m'avance dans le cimetière pour rendre hommage à ma famille, quand je remarque un blond accroupis sur une tombe. J'entends des bruits de pleure provenir de cet endroit. En regardant de plus près, je m'aperçois que c'est Naruto qui est recroquevillé sur lui-même devant la pierre. Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'approcher et vérifier s'il va bien ou simplement continuer mon chemin et de le laisser là. Mais de le voir ainsi me fend le cœur, car moi le grand, froid et distant Sasuke Uchiwa est fou amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki.

Le jour de mon départ pour aller chez Oro-face-de-serpent a été l'un des plus dur de ma vie, parce que je ne voulais pas tuer ni même blesser Naruto, mais à la fin du combat je me retenais à deux bras pour ne pas rester auprès de lui, parce que je ne voulais pas perdre une autre personne qui m'était cher. Et surtout pas lui.

Chaque journée d'entrainement que je faisais avec Orochimaru était une véritable torture parce que nos disputes me manquaient.

Je prends donc la décision d'aller lui demander s'il va bien. Plus je me rapproche, plus mon cœur se serre à l'entente de ses sanglots. J'arrive à ses coté et dépose une main sur son épaule et il sursaute. Il se retourne et me dit :

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis venu rendre hommage à mes parents et mon frère. Et toi, que fais-tu ici?

- La même chose que toi, je suis venu voir mes parents.

- Alors pourquoi pleurais-tu?

Fin POV

POV : Naruto

«Oh non, ne me dite pas qu'il a remarqué mes larmes. Que vais-je lui dire?»

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi et au même moment je ferme les yeux pour attendre ses moqueries comme d'habitude. Mais seulement là je n'entends ni moqueries ni insultes, je sens qu'une main sur ma joue juste à l'endroit où se trouvait une de mes larmes.

- Et ça, ce n'est certainement pas une goutte de pluie!

- Non, c'est que je repensais à mes parents et le fait que je ne les ai jamais connus. Dis-je en me relevant précipitamment sans poser mon regard sur ses yeux si envoutants.

Je me dirige vers la sortie du cimetière tout en évitant le regard de Sasuke, quand je sens celui-ci se rapprocher de moi. Lorsque je m'arrête, je le sens me bousculer brutalement. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se rapprocher et tombe à la renverse. Quand je rouvre mes yeux après le choc, je me trouve à seulement deux centimètres de son visage. Je rougis de le voir aussi près et remarque de l'amusement dans ses yeux onyx. Je détourne le regard pour qu'il ne voie pas ma gêne, quand je sens une main me ramener à ma position d'origine. Je regarde mon amour caché dans les yeux et le voit me sourire. Mon cœur manque quelques battements à cette vision plus que magnifique. Je vois ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il se met à parler :

- Viens avec moi, je t'invite à prendre un verre. Ça va te faire du bien pour évacuer les émotions trop présent.

- D'accord! Dis-je sans hésiter.

Il se relève et m'aide à me lever. Nous nous dirigeons vers un des bars où nous avons l'habitude d'aller. En arrivant, la tentation d'aller prendre un verre tout de suite était trop forte pour nous deux. Je m'assois sur un tabouret et demande au barman une coupole de saké. Je vois Sasuke prendre la même chose, mais il demande au barman s'il peut prendre la bouteille pour remplir nos coupoles lui-même. Tout en buvant, nous parlons de tout et de rien à savoir l'histoire de mes parents. J'hésite à lui dire parce que c'est une blessure qui n'est pas encore guérite, mais je sais que ça va me faire du bien alors je parle sans relâche. Tous les passages qui sont trop douloureux dans l'histoire, je prends une grande gorgée de saké. Quand la bouteille est vide, Sasuke se lève et paie la bouteille en plus de me demander de le suivre.

Tous en marchant pour aller je ne sais où, je remarque qu'il est très tard et que la plupart des commerces sont fermés. La nuit est plutôt fraiche pour cette période de l'année. Plus nous marchons et plus je reconnais l'endroit où nous allons, nous nous dirigeons vers le quartier Uchiwa. Un moment je remarque que Sasuke c'est rapproché de moi au point où il pourrait frôler ma main. Arrivé devant chez lui, il me demande :

-Voudrais-tu passer la nuit ici?

* * *

Voici mon premier chapitre d'une fanfic sur laquelle je travaille depuis longtemps. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je tenais aussi à remercier ma béta Kyo5967 de m'avoir aidée.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.

Yume U.


	2. La première nuit

_**Notre rêve**_

Résumé : Lors du festival de Konoha, Naruto et Sasuke passe leur première et unique nuit d'amour ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes s'aiment d'un amour fou, mais refusent de l'avouer à l'autre. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu changera leur vie…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Kishimoto, malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Les pensées de Naruto sont entre guillemet.

Note de l'auteure : Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. J'hésitais au début avant de la publier, mais maintenant j'ai la force d'avancer grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster de chapitre toutes les semaines à cause de l'école et du travail, mais je vais essayer de les poster le plus tôt possible pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Précédemment :

_Tous en marchant pour aller je ne sais où, je remarque qu'il est très tard et que la plupart des commerces sont fermés. La nuit est plutôt fraiche pour cette période de l'année. Plus nous marchons et plus je reconnais l'endroit où nous allons, nous nous dirigeons vers le quartier Uchiwa. Un moment je remarque que Sasuke s'est rapproché de moi au point où il pourrait frôler ma main. Arrivé devant chez lui, il me demande :_

_-Voudrais-tu passer la nuit ici?_

Chapitre 2 : La première nuit

POV : Naruto 

Je me fige et me retourne vers lui. Je vois dans ses yeux aucune trace de moquerie ou de mépris, juste de la détermination et du désir. Je détourne mon regard, le rouge aux joues à cause de l'alcool, mais aussi à cause de la gêne.

- Oui pourquoi pas, vue que chez toi c'est plus près que chez moi et qu'il fait froid ce…

- Tu parle beaucoup trop.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et remarque qu'il est à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je détourne une fois de plus le regard, mais il me prend le menton et finit par combler la distance en m'embrassant. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais finit par succomber à ses lèvres si tentantes. Le baiser est chaste, doux et le goût de ses lèvres est sucré et fort à cause du saké. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes lèvres, j'entrouvre celles-ci et sens sa langue rencontrer la mienne. Le baiser devient plus passionné et langoureux. Lorsque nous mettons fin au baiser, je regarde Sasuke et je remarque que le désir y est plus présent. Il me prend la main, me fait rentrer à l'intérieure du manoir et me plaque sur la porte d'entrer pour m'entrainer dans un autre baiser passionné.

Fin POV

Plus le baiser progressait, plus les deux jeunes hommes se dirigaient vers le premier étage où se trouvait la chambre du brun. En arrivant dans celle-ci, Sasuke fit tomber son jeune amant à la renverse sur le lit et le suivit dans sa chute. Il se plaça à califourchon sur Naruto et continua de l'embrasser tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt. Lorsque Naruto réalisa ce que Sasuke eut l'intention de faire, il se relèva et tenta, malgré les succulents baisers et les douces caresses, de lui parler.

- Tu…Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour ce soir?

- Relaxe, profite de cette nuit.

- Mais ce n'est pas… hmm…

Naruto ne pouvait plus penser clairement tellement les caresses de Sasuke étaient délicieuses. Quant au dernier des Uchiwa, après avoir retiré son T-shirt, continua son chemin vers le cou du blond pour y laisser sa marque. Il se délecta des gémissements de son amant au moindre passage de ses lèvres sur cette peau si délicieuse. Le brun continua sa descente jusqu'aux tétons du blond en pris un entre son pouce et son index et l'autre en bouche.

Naruto se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon tellement les sensations étaient si intenses. Sasuke le remarqua et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Quand il eut fini son supplice, le brun arriva devant l'objet de ses désirs et enlèva le pantalon, ainsi que le boxer pour voir la verge de son amant se dresser fièrement. Il s'arrêta un instant pour pouvoir admirer cet ange blond étendu sur son lit, éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Sasuke enlèva ses vêtements pour se mettre à son aise. De son coté, Naruto admirait chaque parcelle de la peau de l'apollon qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il sentit son érection grossir lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasuke en avait une aussi.

Le brun se rapprocha de son visage pour lui donner un autre baiser enflammé. Le blond eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main se promener sur son sexe dresser. L'excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure que cette main faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient. Naruto ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir le plaisir, lorsqu'il ressentit un souffle chaud sur sa verge. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Sasuke était au niveau de son sexe et qu'au même moment, il le pris en bouche. Le blond se sentit comme s'il était sur un nuage et referma les yeux en profitant de ce moment de pur plaisir tout en gémissant de plus bel. Sasuke commença par des va-et-vient lent et langoureux pour faire durer le plaisir, mais finit par augmenter la cadence lorsque Naruto lui dit :

-Aah… Sasu…ke… Va… Va plus… VITE!

À peine que le blond fit sa demande, le brun avait déjà accéléré la cadence la faisant plus sauvage et plus démesuré. Il se régalait des gémissements et des cris de plaisir que son amant poussaient. Soudain, il sentit le corps de son beau blond se raidir et su que la fin n'allait pas tarder. Au moment où Naruto jouisait dans la bouche de son amant, ce dernier avala la semence et lècha les dernières gouttes qui restaient. Il remonta vers le visage de son blond et l'entraina dans un autre baiser tout en partageant le goût amer de son sperme.

Sasuke mit fin au baiser et commença à le préparer à son intrusion. Il présenta trois doigts devant les lèvres de Naruto, qui les pris en bouche tout en faisant des va-et-vient qui excita le brun. La lubrification terminé, Sasuke lui donna un baiser tout en présentant un doigt devant son intimité et le pénètra avec le plus de douceur possible. Pour Naruto, la pénétration était douloureuse au début, mais grâce au bon soin de son amant, le plaisir pris le dessus. Sans le savoir, le brun fit introduire un second doigt puis un troisième. Lorsque celui-ci toucha la prostate de notre blond adoré, Naruto pousse un cri de pur plaisir et voit des étoiles dans ses yeux, alors que Sasuke lui se régala de la belle image que lui offrit son blond, ses joue rougis, ses yeux clocs et sa bouche entrouverte. Il s'abaissa vers son amant et l'embrassa.

- Sasuke. Dit le blond dans un soupir de bien-être. Viens en moi!

Le brun était surpris par la demande de son blond et tellement content qu'il lui donna un baiser en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sasuke retira ses doigts, positionna son sexe bien dressé devant l'intimité de Naruto et le pénètra avec le plus de douceur possible, tout en faisant attention à ses moindre réactions, pour ne pas le blesser. Naruto était aux anges, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la seule et unique personne à qui il voulait donner sa première fois, même si au début c'était douloureux, c'était vraiment très bon. Après être entré entièrement en lui, Sasuke attendit que Naruto s'habitue à sa présence en lui tout en l'embrassant. Sasuke mit fin au baiser et regarda plus attentivement le visage de l'ange blond qui se trouva en dessous de lui et remarqua une trace de désir, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, il sentit son ange bouger en dessous de lui et celui-ci lui dit :

-S'il te plait… Sasu…ke…

Sasuke se mit à bouger, exécutant, inconsciemment, la demande de son amant. Au début, les mouvements étaient lents et doux, mais au fur et à mesure des coups de hanche que le brun lui donnait, Naruto se mit à augmenter la cadence en donnant, lui aussi, des coups de hanche pour faire comprendre à son amant d'aller plus vite. Le brun augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de butoir, touchant la prostate du blond à chaque coups, les faisant plus sauvages et plus désordonnés. Les deux amants se mettaient à gémir de plus bel sous les sensations incroyables et le fait de savoir qu'ils faisaient l'amour avec la personne aimé. Lorsque Sasuke donna son dernier coup de rein, les deux jeunes hommes jouirent en même temps dans un cri de pur plaisir. Lorsqu'ils reprennèrent leur souffle, Sasuke se retira de Naruto, le pris dans ses bras et c'était repus et heureux qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

POV: Sasuke

Lorsque je me réveille, je referme les yeux automatiquement à cause du soleil et aussi à cause d'un affreux mal de tête. Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier soir avec Naruto. Tout en pensant à mon blond, je ressens un souffle chaud dans mon cou, ainsi qu'un corps chaud sur moi. Je tourne ma tête et m'aperçois qu'un ange dort entre mes bras. Je réalise enfin quelque chose de vraiment grave, j'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami alors qu'on était saoul.

Fin du POV

* * *

Je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à lire ma fanfic, j'en suis vraiment touché.

Je voulais aussi préciser, que c'est mon premier Lemon à vie et donc j'espère que vous avez appréciés. Aussi, pour cette fanfic, je me suis un peu inspiré d'autre que j'aime beaucoup.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews s'il vous plait.

Yume U.


	3. Un évènement inattendu

_**Notre rêve**_

Résumé : Lors du festival de Konoha, Naruto et Sasuke passent leur première et unique nuit d'amour ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes s'aiment d'un amour fou, mais refusent de se l'avouer l'un à l'autre. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu changera leur vie…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Kishimoto, malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets.

Note de l'auteure : Merci encore d'être nombreux à lire ma fanfic et à me laisser vos reviews. Ça me touche beaucoup à chaque fois que je les lis. Je tenais à m'excuser du retard que j'ai prit. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster de chapitre toutes les semaines à cause de l'école et du travail, mais je vais essayer de les poster le plus tôt possible pour ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

Précédemment :

_Lorsque je me réveille, je referme les yeux automatiquement à cause du soleil et aussi à cause d'un affreux mal de tête. Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier soir avec Naruto. Tout en pensant à mon blond, je ressens un souffle chaud dans mon cou, ainsi qu'un corps chaud sur moi. Je tourne ma tête et m'aperçois qu'un ange dort entre mes bras. Je réalise enfin quelque chose de vraiment grave, j'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami alors qu'on était saouls._

Chapitre 3 : Un évènement inattendu

POV : Sasuke

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire, Naruto est présentement dans mon lit, plus précisément dans mes bras, et nu. Je l'observe un court instant pour mémoriser chaque traits et chaque courbes de son si beau visage. Je regarde le réveille, il est 11:00. Je finis par me lever et prends la direction de la salle de bain pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotion que je viens de subir et de me laver par la même occasion. Lorsque j'entre dans la cabine de douche et que l'eau chaude coule sur ma peau, je revois des images de la nuit dernière que nous avons passée ensemble. Chaque image qui passe dans ma tête me fait sentir de plus en plus coupable et dégouté de ce que je lui ai fait. Je l'ai en quelque sorte violé, j'ai profité de lui alors qu'il était saoul, même s'il ne me repoussait pas. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, ni même le regarder en face. Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues pour finir leur course sur le sol de la douche. J'ai mal au cœur de savoir que j'ai sali un ange. Je fini de me laver, sors de la cabine pour me sécher, puis me dirige vers la chambre pour prendre des vêtements afin de m'habiller.

Après m'être habillé, je remarque que mon ange blond dort toujours dans mes couvertures. Comment va-t-il réagir à son réveil et qu'il se rappellera de la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble? Va-t-il ignorer ce qui s'est passé et continuer comme avant ou va-t-il me crier dessus et ne plus vouloir me revoir? Un ou l'autre, ça me brisera le cœur, mais je serai toujours la pour lui peu importe ce qui arrivera. Après avoir ramassé mes vêtements et ceux de Naruto, je décide de m'assoir sur le canapé, qui se trouve non-loin de mon lit et attendre qu'il se réveille, tout en m'attendant au pire.

Fin POV

Une heure plus tard, un brun se reposait sur le canapé, alors qu'un blond commençait à sortir petit à petit des bras de Morphée.

POV : Naruto

Je me réveille petit à petit de mon sommeil avec une douleur aux reins et à la tête, quand je remarque que je ne suis pas chez moi. J'observe plus attentivement chaque détails de la pièce et pose mes yeux sur une forme qui dort sur le canapé non loin de moi, c'est Sasuke. Je l'examine quelques secondes, lorsque des images me reviennent en tête. Je me rappelle des évènements qui se sont passés hier avec lui. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, nous avons couché ensemble. Je me suis laissé aller entre les bras de mon beau ténébreux, alors que nous étions tous les deux saouls. Je me sens si coupable de l'avoir laissé faire ça, même si j'ai apprécié chaque caresse et baisés qu'il me donnait. Mais je ne dois rien espérer de sa part, il ne me voit que comme son meilleur ami et son coéquipier rien de plus. J'espère au moins qu'il ne m'ignorera pas ou ne sera pas dégouté par tout ça, j'en aurais le cœur brisé. Je sors de mes pensées et remarque que Sasuke se réveille, puis me fixe un peu étonné. Je vois aussi dans ses yeux onyx un peu de tristesse et de culpabilité, mais étonnamment aucun dégout. Il se redresse et détourne son regard de moi.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien si ce n'est ce mal de tête et de rein.

- Écoute, je veux m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ça va, tu ne m'as pas violé vu que j'étais consentant, nous sommes tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire.

-Ouais, me dit-il un peu déçu, toujours en fixant la fenêtre. Je vais m'entrainer, tu peux prendre une douche et il y a de quoi dans l'armoire de la salle de bain pour ton mal de tête. Mais je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, de verrouiller la porte d'entrée avant ton départ.

-D'accord.

Puis il sort par la fenêtre pour se rendre au terrain d'entrainement. Je rassemble mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain. En entrant dans la cabine, j'ouvre l'arrivée d'eau chaude, me place juste en dessous et laisse libre cours à mes larmes. Mon cœur me fait si mal en ce moment, il ne m'a même pas regardé une seule fois avant de partir. Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit je sais qu'il est dégouté par ça. Je fini de me laver et je sors de la cabine pour me sécher et m'habiller. Au moment où je sors de la salle de bain, j'examine une dernière fois la pièce ou j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie et sans aucun doute la dernière. Malheureusement pour moi, les images de notre nuit me reviennent en tête. À regret, je sors de chez mon beau ténébreux et cours en direction de chez moi les larmes aux yeux.

En arrivant chez moi, je me dirige vers ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je passe toute l'après-midi à faire sortir ma tristesse et mon désespoir que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit. Je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage de me lever pour manger, de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'appétit. Je passe une bonne partie de la nuit à verser des larmes, pour finir par dériver vers le sommeil avec à l'esprit les dernières images de mon Sasuke.

Fin POV

Le lendemain, Naruto fut tiré de son sommeille par des coups et une voix féminine qui provenait de sa porte d'entrée. Il regarda son réveil matin et remarqua qu'il était 11 :00. Il décida de se lever pour répondre à la porte. Dès qu'il l'ouvra, c'était avec surprise qu'il y vu sa confidente et sa meilleure amie de toujours, Sakura Haruno. Celle-ci le regarda avec un air surpris et inquiet de le voir avec des yeux rougis et des cernes en-dessous de ceux-ci. Elle remarqua aussi une trace de tristesse et de désespoir dans les prunelles azur. Sakura avait l'intention de le réprimander d'avoir raté une réunion de l'équipe 7, mais le voir dans cet état, elle n'y fit rien et décida de plutôt de lui en poser la question.

-Kami-sama! Naruto, que t'est-il arrivé?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se jeta dans les bras de Sakura et ce remit à pleurer. La jeune femme ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait, décida de lui en parler plus tard et de refermer ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son meilleur ami et de le serre le plus tendrement possible tous en lui disant des mots réconfortants. Après un certain temps à rester dans l'entrée de son appartement, Naruto décida d'inviter la rosée à rentrer et lui expliqua le pourquoi de son piètre état. Après le récit, Sakura comprenait mieux la réaction de Naruto et se sentit triste pour lui. Toute l'après-midi, elle essaya de faire changer les idées de son ami en parlant de tous et de rien, mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme quitta l'appartement du blond que très tard dans la soirée en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Toute la semaine ce passa de la même façon ou presque. Sakura respecta sa promesse et venait voir Naruto chez lui en essayant de lui faire changé les idées soit en parlant de sujet divers, sauf de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le brun, ou en faisant des activités qui lui faisait plaisir. Une journée, au lieu de rester chez lui à ne rien faire, Sakura décida d'aller faire une promenade dans le village en allant dans les coins qu'il aimait pour lui faire remonter le moral. Elle était en colère après Sasuke d'avoir agis ainsi et se fit la promesse de lui en touché deux mots.

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto se leva avec des nausées et aussi des étourdissements. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il se réveillait ainsi le matin. La veille, Sakura lui avait dit que l'équipe 7 avait une mission prévue pour le lendemain et qu'il devait être en forme. C'était avec tristesse et désespoir, qu'il se dirigea vers le lieu de rencontre. En arrivant sur les lieux, il vu Sakura en pleine discussion avec Sai et non loin de là, il remarqua Sasuke appuyé contre la rambarde. Il passa devant celui-ci, salua Sai avec une poignée de main amicale et sa meilleure amie avec une accolade fraternelle. Naruto ne remarqua pas, étant de dos, le regard triste de Sasuke fasse à cette étreinte.

Quelque minute plus tard, Kakashi-sensei arriva et leur expliqua la mission du jour. Elle consistait à escorter une jeune noble jusqu'à son village qui se trouve non loin de la frontière du pays du Feu. À peine que l'équipe 7 arriva aux portes du village, que la jeune noble sauta au cou de Sasuke. Tout au long de la mission, Naruto ne cessait les observa avec une jalousie maladive envers la fille, alors que Sakura regarda ce dernier avec tristesses. Tandis que Sasuke essayait dans s'en débarrasser en espérant que cette mission finirait au plus vite.

Sur le chemin de retour, l'équipe 7 décida de passer par les arbres pour arriver plus vite à Konoha. Naruto était un peu à la traine, mais un des membres de l'équipe le suivait de près. Soudain, la vue du blond se brouilla et au lieu de saute sur la branche suivante, il tomba dans le vide avant de perdre connaissance. En voyant ça, la première chose que Sasuke avait faite, était de crier le nom de son ange.

- NARUTOOOOO!

Il le rattrapa de justesse avant que le blond ne tombe sur le sol et se fracasse le crâne. En atterrissant, Sasuke déposa Naruto délicatement sur le sol, alors que le reste de l'équipe se dirigea vers eux. Sakura fut la première sur les lieux et examina Naruto pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas blessé, sous le regard inquiet du brun.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- J'étais derrière lui, quand je l'ai vu vaciller vers l'avant, de rater la branche et de tomber dans le vide. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qui ne touche le sol.

Sakura fini d'examiner Naruto et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Elle décida de le garder pour elle jusqu'à leur retour à Konoha et d'en parler à l'Hokage. Elle se releva et regarda son sensei et ses deux coéquipiers avant d'annoncer :

- Naruto a juste eu un étourdissement causé par un manque de sommeil, malheureusement, il ne se réveillera pas avant que l'on arrive à Konoha.

Sakura jeta un petit coup d'œil à Sasuke pour voir sa réaction à ce qu'elle venait juste de dire et vit avec satisfaction son masque se fissurer pour laisser la place à de l'inquiétude et une certain culpabilité. Kakashi se redressa et se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

- Nous retournons tous de suite à Konoha pour mener Naruto à l'hôpital. Je demanderais à l'Hokage de l'examiner plus en profondeur, afin de trouver se qui va pas. Étant donné que vous êtes épuisé par la mission, c'est moi qui…

-C'est moi qui porterai Naruto jusqu' au village.

Tous le monde se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de nul l'autre que Sasuke. Ce dernier avait un air déterminé sur le visage, avec une pointe de tristesse dans son regard ébène. En voyant ça, les autres ne rajouta rien et le laissa faire. Avec le plus de délicatesse et de précaution possible, le brun prit son ange dans ses bras et rejoignit ses coéquipiers, qui avait reprit la route.

Tous le long du trajet de retour jusqu'à Konoha, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer et de caresser le visage de l'homme dont il était follement amoureux. Arrivé au village, Kakashi partit voir l'Hokage pour l'informer de l'état de Naruto, alors que le reste de l'équipe se dirigea vers l'hôpital. C'est à contrecœur que Sasuke confia son précieux fardeau à une des infermières. Quelque minutes plus tard, l'Hokage arriva suivit de près par Kakashi. Tsunade demanda à Sakura de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre où Naruto avait été emmené, pour quel lui fasse un rapport sur la situation.

Une heure après l'examen de Tsunade, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était à l'hôpital. En passant son regard partout de la chambre, il vit que Sakura et Tsunade s'y trouvait. En y regardant comme il faut, il vit qu'elles étaient inquiètes. Il eu un air d'incompréhension et leur demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Baa-chan?

- Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Sakura avait fait un examen pour voir si tu n'avais rien après la chute que tu as eu et elle à découvert quelque chose d'inattendu. Et pour confirmer se qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai fait un autre examen.

Naruto la regarda avec incompréhension et s'attendit au pire. Il vit Tsunade le regarder sérieusement et entendit quelque chose qui le dérouta complètement.

-Naruto … Tu es… enceinte!

* * *

Merci encore de suivre ma fanfic, ça me touche beaucoup. Aussi, je voulais vous dire que les deux chapitres précédents ont subit des modifications.

Je remercie ma meilleure amie et béta, Kyo5967 de m'avoir aidée pour ma fanfic. C'est grâce à elle si je l'ai postée.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.

Merci encore, Yume U.


	4. Une dure révélation

_**Notre rêve**_

Résumé : Lors du festival de Konoha, Naruto et Sasuke passent leur première et unique nuit d'amour ensemble. Les deux jeunes hommes s'aiment d'un amour fou, mais refusent de se l'avouer l'un à l'autre. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu changera leur vie…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Maître Kishimoto, malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Tant mieux, sinon je ne serais jamais assez doué que le Maître pour écrire leur histoire.

Note : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. ^^'

Note de l'auteure : Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. Je voulais aussi préciser que je me suis inspirée de quelques fanfics pour faire la mienne, mais malheureusement je ne me souviens plus desquelles. Pardonnez-moi mon retard, mais je suis vraiment préoccupée ces derniers temps par le retour aux études et le travail, mais je tâcherais de publier le plus souvent possible. Merci encore de l'intérêt que vous portez pour ma fanfic.

Précédemment_ :_

_Une heure après l'examen de Tsunade, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était à l'hôpital. En passant son regard partout de la chambre, il vit que Sakura et Tsunade s'y trouvait. En y regardant comme il faut, il vit qu'elles étaient inquiètes. Il eu un air d'incompréhension et leur demanda :_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Baa-chan?_

_- Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Sakura a fait un examen pour voir si tu n'avais rien après la chute que tu as eu et elle a découvert quelque chose d'inattendu. Et pour confirmer se qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai fait un autre examen. _

_Naruto la regarda avec incompréhension et s'attendit au pire. Il vit Tsunade le regarder sérieusement et entendit quelque chose qui le dérouta complètement._

_-Naruto … Tu es… enceinte!_

Chapitre 4 : Une dure révélation

Naruto resta figé pendant quelques minutes le temps de digérer la nouvelle, il allait avoir un enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Lui, le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout le village, attendait la naissance d'un bébé. Le pire n'était pas le fait d'avoir un enfant qui lui faisait peur, au contraire Naruto rêvait d'avoir une famille, mais plutôt de connaître la réaction de l'autre père. C'était nul autre que Sasuke, puisqu'il fut le seul et l'unique homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour. Une larme perla au coin de son œil à cette pensée. Et si Sasuke l'apprenait et qu'il décidait de ne plus jamais le voir lui et leur enfant. Il en serait anéantit.

Les deux femmes virent les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long des joues du jeune homme. Lui qui ne se laissait jamais abattre peu importe la situation avait l'air dévasté après que l'Hokage lui ait annoncé la nouvelle. L'ainée regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils et lui dit d'une voit douce :

-Naruto, est-ce que ça va?

-…

-Naruto ? Naruto réponds-nous. Dit Sakura avec un air inquiet.

Naruto entendait Tsunade lui parler, mais il ne pouvait lui répondre, trop bouleverser par la nouvelle. Il sortit de ses pensées quand la blonde lui posa une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait surtout pas.

-Naruto, j'aimerais que tu me dises qui est l'autre père.

POV : Naruto

Kami-Sama que dois-je faire? Si je leur dis que c'est Sasuke elles lui feront la peau, c'est sûr. D'un autre côté, si je mens sur l'identité de l'autre père, elles ne me pardonneront jamais. Je dois leur dire. Je relève timidement la tête et croise le regard inquiet de mon Hokage. Les larmes aux yeux, je lui réponds :

-Sasuke.

-Pardon?

-L'autre père est nul autre que Sasuke. C'est le seul et unique homme qui m'est touché.

Je me remets à sangloter, les mains sur mon visage pour leur cacher ma souffrance et ma tristesse. Je sens des bras m'entourer et je n'ai pas à me poser la question pour savoir que c'est ma chère Sakura. Je peux sentir dans son étreinte qu'elle est désolé et triste de ma situation. Tsunade nous interrompe ce moment en ce plaçant devant nous et nous dit :

-Voilà qui explique tout.

Sakura et moi nous nous regardons un peu perdu. Sakura se redresse et demande :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsunade-Sama?

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Naruto est enceinte. C'est très simple. Vous vous souvenez de la grossesse inexpliquée d'Iruka? J'en ai déduis qu'elle a été provoqué par non seulement une relation sexuelle, mais aussi par le Sharingan. Pour le clan Uchiwa, le Sharingan est essentiel à la conception d'un enfant pour être sûr qu'il naisse en bonne santé, mais il n'a jamais été question pour relations entre homme. Après la naissance d'Hotaru, j'ai fait quelques recherches dans les archives du clan et je suis tombé sur un cas quasi similaire au tien. Deux hommes, dont un qui provenait du clan Uchiwa, auraient donné naissance à un bébé. Puisque cette relation était malsaine à l'époque, les nouveaux parents, ainsi que leur enfant, ont quitté le village. Quelques années plus tard, l'enfant en question est revenu et, malheureusement, nous ne connaissons pas son identité.

L'Hokage prend une pause et nous laisser le temps d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations, ainsi que de reprendre son souffle.

-D'après les archives médicales, la grossesse aurait durée 6 mois.

-Mais celle d'Iruka avait durée 9 mois si je me souviens bien, dis-je un peu surpris.

-J'y venais. D'après mon hypothèse, puisque Kakashi n'est pas un membre du clan Uchiwa, la grossesse d'Iruka à durée exactement le même temps que celle d'une femme.

-Tout est clair! Dit ma meilleure amie avant de se tourner vers moi et de rajouter, ta grossesse durera 6 mois, puisque Sasuke est le descendant direct du clan.

-Oui, mais qui me dit que lui en voudra.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Naruto? S'exclame Tsunade un peu confuse par ma déclaration.

-Qui me dit que Sasuke voudra bien d'un enfant et, de surcroit, du mien. Moi, le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues, celui qui a été méprisé, rejeté et détesté par le village au grand complet. Qui voudrait l'enfant d'un démon? Dis-je tout en laissant sortir mon désespoir et ma tristesse. Je ne veux pas rejeter la faute sur cet être qui grandi en moi, c'est ma faute. À moi et à moi seul, parce que j'ai été insouciant et naïf de croire que rien de tout ça ne pourrait m'arriver.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit en pleure, sachant que les deux femmes que j'aime plus que tout me regardent impuissantes et inquiète. Petit à petit, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée en espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Fin POV

Après que Naruto se soit finalement endormit, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de sa chambre pour pouvoir le laisser se remettre des derniers évènements. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, elles virent Kakashi discuter avec un Iruka très inquiet de la vie de son protégé. L'Hokage se rapprocha d'eux et l'ancien professeur de l'académie lui posa plein de questions sur la santé de son fils adoptif. Alors que les trois adultes discutaient, Sakura décida de sortir prendre l'air dans la cours arrière de l'hôpital. Elle avait de la peine pour son frère de cœur. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque sa situation, car elle aussi souffrait d'un amour à sens unique. La grande et forte Sakura Haruno était éperdument amoureuse du Kazekage de Suna, Gaara no Subaku.

_Flash-back_

Pendant la quatrième grande guerre Ninja, Sakura était en charge de soigner les ninjas blessés sur le champ de bataille. Alors qu'elle s'occupait de soigner un ninja allié à Konoha, un ennemi était entré dans la tente, l'avait prit par derrière en posant un kunai sous sa gorge.

-Ne bougez pas ou je la tue! Avait crié le ninja.

Effrayez, les autres Medic-nin n'osaient pas s'approcher de peur de perdre leur collègue, ainsi que leur meilleur élément. Le ninja avait entrainé la rosée en dehors de la tente pour se diriger vers la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de là. Enfin arrivé, l'homme laissa tomber la Kunoichi devant son chef qui l'observa avec un regard rempli d'un désir malsain. Le chef s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les cheveux pour qu'elle soit qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son haleine sentait le saké à plein nez.

-Je crois que finalement, tu me seras très utile. Tu es plutôt pas mal, pour une Kunoichi.

Après s'être débattue comme une folle, le chef lui asséna une bonne droite qui envoya la jeune femme valsé 2 mètres plus loin. Quand la douleur fut passée, elle sentie deux autres hommes la soulever de terre et la porter, de nouveau, devant leur chef. Ce dernier se mit à rire et lui dit :

-Peu importe ce que tu feras, personne ne viendra te chercher ici. Maintenant, finissons-en avec toi.

Mais avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit, un mur de sable se dressa devant Sakura. Elle sentie une présence derrière elle et une voix s'élever.

-Que c'est pathétique de s'attaquer à des personnes plus faibles que soi.

Elle se retourna et se frotta les yeux devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Devant elle se trouvait le Kazekage de Suna qui avait l'air d'être très énervé.

Quelque minutes plus tard, tous les hommes se retrouvaient face contre terre. Au moment où Sakura allait remercier son sauveur, elle senti un mal de tête lui prendre et fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand Sakura rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la tente des premiers soins avec à son chevet, un Kazekage endormit la tête posé sur le matelas. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Gaara.

_Fin flash-back_

Depuis elle souffrait en secret de cet amour qui ne pourra jamais être partagé et elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour aider son petit frère à ne pas vivre le même sort qu'elle. La jeune femme sortit de ses tristes pensées et remarqua que Sasuke était assis sur un banc la tête entre ses mains. Furieuse, elle se rapprocha de lui en lui criant son nom. Quand le jeune homme releva la tête, il reçu un coup de poing sur la joue droite et vola trois mètres plus loin. Il n'eu pas le temps de se relever et de demander des explications que la jeune femme le pris par le col de son t-shirt et lui cria :

-J'espère que tu es fier de ce que tu as fait? Par ta faute, Naruto est anéanti. Si je ne me retenais pas, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Si je ne le fais pas, c'est parce que je tiens trop à Naruto pour le faire souffrir encore plus.

-Mais… de quoi… tu… parles? dit le ninja en essayant de respirer.

-PAR TA FAUTE, NARUTO ATTEND UN ENFANT!

Voilà, le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je vous promets que le prochain le sera. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais je promets de me rattraper. Je travaille actuellement sur un autre projet en plus de celui-ci.

Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que ma béta! Votre soutient me fait chaud au cœur. ^^

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews.

Amicalement, Yume U.


End file.
